Magic Wariors MW
by MagicWarior
Summary: When this lazy magic hero  Karel  turns 16 his teacher decides to leave him. Karel now gets in different types of problems and girls… can he face them while having the responsible of a magician and responsible to take care of the girls?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a sunny morning

It was a sunny Friday morning. Karel opened his eyes a tiny bit with a blink towards his clock.

he noticed it was 6:29 AM. With a little yawn he whispered to himself.

Karel: uhg, I gotta stand up or he will kill me.

But instead he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Before he could even turn around he heard a tiny alarm on the other side of the room. Immediately he opened his eyes with a tired but also annoyed face. As fast as he could he tried rolling out of bed. But sadly he was too late: the alarm stopped and a weird device in his room turned on. Before Karel could even turn the device of the machine electrocuted him. SFX: KAZAPPPPPP.

A few minutes passed away with Karel half burned to death on the ground.

**Karel**: god dammit…. Always…. why….

Karel heard the alarm again and within a second he rolled towards the alarm and slammed his hand on the button. The machine was turned off.

Immediate after that he stood up and struggled to the bathroom. While looking in the mirror he noticed his skin was pretty burned or well.. roosted. Karel aimed his right open hand towards his belly.

**Karel**: *yawn* … Repairo healian…

A green light emitted from his right hand and in the same time his body slowly returned to normal.

Karel washed himself and put on his casual clothes.

On his T-shirt was a logo of a spade and on his back a few sewed parts. His pants where normal cheap pants with also some sewed parts. While Karel went back to his room to put his pajamas away he noticed a yellow post-it note. ''HEPPY BIRTDEY''.

Immediately Karel his face turned frustrated with the thoughts: ..dumbass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Heppy Heppy Birthdey

After Karel read the note he said to himself with a deep breath.

Karel: goddam lousy teacher, I must learn everything perfect but he can't even spell a simple line like happy birthday… well it is expected of him.

Karel crumpled the note into his hand and when he opens it the note was turned into ash.

He throws the ash into the trash bin. After that Karel walked downstairs to the living room. When Karel opened the refrigerator and looked for some food.

**Karel**: cucumber… another cucumber... tomato… cucumber… what the hell! He still acts like a dam kappa* *.

Then Karel noticed a tiny yellow box in the fridge. He opened it and saw some left over pieces of a strawberry and a tiny piece of cake and a post-it note. ''sorry I was hungry'' after Karel read it he closed the box and sighed. Karel aimed both his hand in front of him, away from any objects.

**Karel**: … I hate these lame casting spells…friga friga magica door

A mini transparent refrigerator door appeared in front of Karel. It was as big as a laptop screen.

He opened it and picked some none transparent bread out of it. around 5 pieces where left.

He grabbed all pieces of bread that where in a plastic bag and immediately after that the magic fridge vanished.

After that Karel went to the table and started reading the newspaper. At the same time Karel mumbled some spells while aiming his right hand a bit towards the ceiling and circled his pointing finger.

**Karel**: grafita no mara imana no grafita, grafita no mara imana no grafita.

Some kitchen cabinets opened and a plate, knife, peanut butter etc. where circling in the air towards the table Karel was sitting at. When everything was on the table he prepared his food and ate the bread with peanut butter and honey. While eating his bread he noticed the main subject of the newspaper.  
>''12 people murdered in computer factory''.<p>

Karel: dam… again dead people. At that time he noticed there was a big box on the table 30 cm distance from him with a paper on it.

What could it be in it?

* * a Kappa is a Japanese mythical beast that plays pranks and lives in rivers his favorite food is cucumbers. Some Kappa's also have a dark side ( like drowning people )

Karel especially calls him kappa cause his teacher plays pranks and eats almost only cucumbers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the Box

Karel quietly continued eating his bread while watching the box. After Karel was finished eating he cleaned the table. He walked towards the sink to put the dishes away and then he noticed the sink was pretty full.. of.. purple stuff.

**Karel**:… what the... hmm.. so this happens when you try to do the dishes with magic.. well at least he can't blame me.

He put the dishes next to the sink and let the purple goo wash away in the sink thought the drain. After that he walked towards the table with the big box. He started reading the paper first:

(official note is on next page. Karel is just used to his hand writing.)

Karel, congratulations with your 16th birthday.

From today onwards you are a real mage.. well from today onwards

You will be a real magic king. Congratulations again.

I learned you the past 14 years magic.

But sadly it ends here.

From the moment you become 16 it's my duty to leave you.

So… GOOD LUCK.

The message ended there.

**Karel**: wait.. WHAT..!

Then he noticed there was something written on the back of the paper to.

Oh yeah, sorry I forgot some things to tell you so I will write it in short.

1: in the box it a toy I made for you have fun with it

2: don't forget that tonight is the day you will have your first vision

3: don't eat the cucumbers.. they are mine

4: I left €50 in the box for you to go shopping for the next 2 years.

I hope it is enough.

5: I left 3 magic books in my room for you try to learn it

As fast as possible

6: have fun with your life.

Karel's whole face turned pale. With a shocked face Karel fell/went sitting on the chair.

**Karel**: wow… that kappa is really dumb! Leaving €50 for 2 years.. and then just leaving me alone in a house. And a vision..? hmm what was a vision again… well… I will notice tonight I guess.

**Karel**: well lets open the box. Maybe food is in it.

While still being half shocked of the note he checked the box. It was like 10 KG maybe less.

Karel went to the kitchen to grab a knife. With a fast and flashy move the paper around the box was cut open. Karel was surprised when he saw the contents of the box.

Real note:

Karel, congratulatshuns wif chur 16th birfday.

Fwom toowday onwardsh choo iz a real mage.. well fwom toowday onwardes

Choo will bee a real magic King. Congratulatchuns agan.

I learnd yoes thu past 14 years magic.

Bat sadly iet ends hear.

Fwom thu moment yoes become 16 ites my duuty too leave you.

Soo… GOOWD LUK.

Real note: ( 2de half)

Ooh yeh, sorry I forgot somting too tel yous soo I wil wrait it in shorut.

1: in da box is a toi I made fur yoes have foen wit it.

2: doent forgot tat toonigt is da day yoes wil have chur furst vysion.

3: Doent eat da cacambers... thoes are maine.

4: I left €50 in da box for yoes too goo shoping for da next 2 yearus.

I hoop it is enof

5: I left 3 magic boeks in main roem for yoes trai too learn it

ass fast ass poseble.

6: Have foen wit chur laif.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Box contents

He was surprised when he saw the contents of the box. Karel would have expected some kind of funny piece of electronic like a magic pocket microwave or a life form aiming wind fan. But instead of getting one of those things he got himself… 2 bend swords?

**Karel**: .. is this the wrong present? … I can't really believe he would give me weapons on a birthday. I knew that kappa had an odd sense of presents.. but swords?

While he was stunned from this odd present he noticed some post it notes in the box. There were some things written on them:

Congratulations again. Karel thought at that moment '' this is the 4th time he said that''

Heewbai I give yoes theas pwesents. I hope yoes like thum. Yoes theas too pwotect yoeseluf.

( hereby I give you these presents. I hope you like them. Use these to protect yourself.)

Thees 2 swords awe calld ''scimitars'' I twink thee suiwt yoes well.

( these 2 swords are called ''scimitars'' I think they suit you well.)

**Karel**: typical him he can't write anything except weapon en technical names.

Further in the box there was a bottle of soda, 2 shoulder pads with a small long bag to put the swords in, the €50 and a tiny white colored book. He opened the book and noticed only a single page had inscriptions on it.

**Karel**: bah… another magic book. Wait… this is.. a summoning? Why would he give me something so dangerous to let me summon something… or.. he is just dumb and put the wrong book in it! Hahaha.. that kappa sure has no brains. Well I can try the summon later.

After he put the weapons safe in the holder. He put the weapons. The money and the book in his room on his desk. Afterwards he walks towards the living room which is in the same room as the kitchen. Grabs the soda and jumps towards the cough with magic. he lands softly and slowly in the cough, he opens the soda and turns the TV on.

**Karel**: well cause he isn't here anymore I can do what I always wanted *grin*… Hahaha! A TV marathon of 24 hours!… or well till that ''vision'' or whatever shows up.

I do wonder what will happen.

Before being full absorbed into the TV he looks at the clock. ''6:47''

**Karel**: Bah, I would turned the machine off and have slept out if I knew he would leave… well I am used that he doesn't show up for weeks. Still its pretty sad I am all alone now.

( Karel started to realize his teacher probably won't come back)

With a little depressed expression Karel continues watching TV and being totally absorbed into it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the vision

Before Karel noticed it was already 7 Pm and he was just done watching a movie.

Karel thought: … this birthday is rather boring. Maybe I should go to the store quickly to get a snack.

Karel stood up and walked towards the door. But before he could even reach the door he collapsed on the ground and his eyesight became blurry. At that moment he saw a long black haired girl.

Karel thought: what the heck, is this that vision?

Karel looked around and saw he was in a warehouse and he heard the sea or no wait ships? He also saw some boxes with the logo ''FAC industries''. Then some men walked towards the girl.

the girl was bonded on a chair and she was sitting there quietly. She wasn't even struggling when it happened. Before Karel's eyes the girl was shot in the head and he couldn't move an inch.. after that he heard the girl say something faintly.

**Girl**: what a sad end….

At the moment the girl finished talking Karel's eyesight returned to normal.

**Karel**: *huff* *huff*… wow.. what just happened!… I just saw a girl being shot down.

I need to hurry and hope I can still save the girl!

Karel grabbed his shoes and a black long coat with a hood so people can't easy recognize him.

Before he tried to slam the front door he stopped. He took a deep breath and continued.

**Karel**: ok FAC industries that's umm.. near the dock at the river… let's hope she's not dead yet.

Karel ran as hard as he could. So hard and intense he even forgot he had a bike that would bring him there much faster. After 10 minutes Karel arrived at the dock with 3 warehouses. He pointed his left hand towards the warehouses.

**Karel**:.. inimini mini mo. I will choose the right one ho… ok it's the left one.

His magic senses told him it was the left one. Karel rushed towards it and opened the side door carefully.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the girl

Karel carefully opened the door while aiming his right hand in the form of a gun in front of him.

There he saw the girl bounded on a chair in the center of the warehouse.

Karel immediately ran towards her after he noticed no one else was in there.

**Karel**: HEY.. HEY are you ok!

Karel checked the girl.. but.. the girl was unharmed. Karel faintly heard the girl breath, it was like she was sleeping.

**Karel**:…. Yo.. girly?

Karel put his right hand on the girls forehead to check if she really had no wounds from the shot. He put his left hand on the girls chest to check her heartbeat. She had quite some large breasts but Karel didn't put any weird thoughts about that.

**Karel**: hmm her heartbeat is ok and she doesn't seem to have any wounds.

At that time the girl slowly started to wake up while noticing Karel still had his half hand on her breasts. With a bit annoyed face she wanted to say something but before she had the chance the front door opened and 3 large men walked inside. At that critical moment Karel quickly ran outside while the girl was still half asleep.

Karel listened to what the men were saying.

**Man** **1**: tss. HEEY BITCH WAKE UP!

**Girl**: … I am awake so stop shouting ugly beast.. and didn't your mom told you to speak polite to girls.

**Man 3**: Don't give me that crap just tell us where it is cause this is your last chance!

**Girl**: I got nothing to say to you scum…

**Man 2**: fine then just die.. I don't care if you live or die.

One man aimed a gun towards the girl. In Karel's eyes this all happened in slow motion. Karel Ran inside and directly aimed his hands in the form of a gun towards the man with the gun.

**Karel**: FAINTA NO FLAMA!

A tiny but fast fireball flew towards the man and at the same time Karel rushed towards them.

**Man 1,2 and 3**: *same time* what the F..!

Before they could even finish their lines, Karel shot bigger flames in their foreheads.

The 3 man fell unconscious on the ground.

**Karel**: CRAP I just used magic against civilians. Dam I have to fix this…* with a worried face*

The girl who saw everything was Looking at Karel with her eyes wide open and a surprised and also shocked face. With a quick look Karel noticed the girl had bright green eyes.


End file.
